timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin' N Stealin' With Mr. Hood
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis After Otto and Tuddrussel accidentally smash a hole in the Domisphere (and try to cover it up from Larry), the Time Squad visits Robin Hood, who is stealing from the poor and giving to the rich instead of robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. Plot In the satellite's Domisphere, Tuddrussel and Otto are trying to play golf with Larry's golf clubs. Tuddrussel manages to hit one golf ball, but it smashes through the glass of the dome, setting off an alarm. Otto and Tuddrussel panic and run into the main satellite before they are sucked into outer space, and run into Larry. They try to prevent Larry from finding out about the dome, and before Larry can find out what's wrong with them, the History Instability Alarm goes off. Otto and Tuddrussel manage to urge Larry into the computer room before the land in the dome is sucked into space. The team sees that Robin Hood is the next mission, and hurries out. During the night, Robin Hood sneaks over to a small hut, and enters through the window. A flash is seen as Time Squad arrives, and Otto assures Robin Hood that they are here to help him with the robbery. Robin Hood snatches some things into a sack and departs with Time Squad following. While running, Otto notices the size of the hut and asks who they just robbed, and Robin Hood replies that it was the poor. Larry insists that they should steal from the rich and give to the poor, but Robin Hood says that the rich are too well armed, and he is trying to get in good with them by stealing for them. He invites Time Squad to come with him, and Otto agrees. Later, a private party is going on in a small castle. The party is full of richly dressed people, and Robin Hood notices Prince John, who is his ticket into the rich life. Robin Hood introduces himself to Prince John, and asks to join his club. He then offers his sack full of stolen goods from the poor to the prince, but it contains half-eaten food and used items, which disgust the prince. Prince John then orders the guards to throw out Time Squad and Robin Hood, and Robin Hood decides to steal fom the rich and give to the poor. At dawn, Robin Hood is seen leading Time Squad through the woods, carrying sacks of loot while Larry rides on a throne atop a wheelbarrow of treasure. Robin Hood is excited to help the poor and announces himself to a small village. The poor people come out, snatch the treasure, and even steal from Robin Hood before going back into their homes. They disrespect Robin Hood, but Otto uncertainly tells him that he did the right thing. Larry then says he will enjoy a round of golf back at the satellite and Time Squad leaves. Trivia *It is debated whether or not Robin Hood was an actual historical person, several different people, or simply a legend. *A clip of this episode, called "Robin and Stealing," can be watched on the official Cartoon Network website. *Larry's golf clubs are a gift from Senator Fiskmeyer, the government official he served before joining Time Squad. *This is the first episode that Senator Fiskmeyer is mentioned. *Prince John wasn't born until 1166 AD. However, in this episode, he is depicted as a middle-aged man 10 years before his birth. *Time Squad barely has any role in this episode— Robin Hood essentially solves the problem himself. Gallery Episode 8 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode8.jpg|The small dome used for playing golf. Episode8-1.jpg|"Five!" Episode8-2.jpg|The golf ball breaks the glass of the dome. Episode8-3.jpg|Tuddrussel and Otto try to hide the event from Larry. Episode8-4.jpg|The land in the dome is sucked into space. Robin and Stealin2.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode8-5.jpg|Robin Hood steals from the poor. Episode8-6.jpg|Robin Hood sees Prince John. Episode8-7.jpg|Robin Hood is denied by Prince John. Episode8-8.jpg|Robin Hood gives Prince John the stolen objects from the poor. Episode8-9.jpg|Robin Hood sobs that he just wanted to fit in. Episode8-10.jpg|Robin Hood decides to steal from the rich. Robin and Stealin.jpg|The loot from the Castle Nottingham. Episode8-11.jpg|Robin Hood announces his offering to the poor. Episode8-12.jpg|The poor take off with the treasure. Episode8-13.jpg|Robin Hood is disrespected, but he did the right thing! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1